


Сердце Вель

by Stitching_Joker



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitching_Joker/pseuds/Stitching_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Варг - большой зверь. И у него большое сердце.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сердце Вель

Балин вздохнул и устало потер лоб. Конечно, эта поездка Торина в Железные горы очень важна - ни в коем случае нельзя терять связь с сородичами. Но, Махал, быть наместником на время отсутствия короля - совсем не то же самое, что быть советником по правую руку от трона. Казалось бы, все равно Торин не принимает ни одного мало-мальски важного решения, не посоветовавшись с ним, с Балином. Да и сидит он сейчас там же, где обычно стоит - справа от трона, на специальном кресле, поставленном на время отъезда Торина. Но для того, чтобы вершить судьбы своего народа, недостаточно одной лишь мудрости. Сейчас Балин ощутил в полной мере: да, его мозги всегда были в распоряжении короля, но воля, сила и характер принимаемых решений исходили именно от Торина. А сам он к этому не привык... Но куда деваться, именно ему Торин доверил держать судьбу гномов Синих гор в своих руках. А значит - хочет он этого или нет, но он обязан оправдать доверие короля. Балин еще раз вздохнул и, наконец, вспомнил, что напротив него терпеливо стоит в ожидании главный казначей, принесший на одобрение смету строительства новой кузницы при дворце и еще какие-то финансовые вопросы. Кузницу они уже обсудили, остались более мелкие проблемы. Балин решительно тряхнул головой и заставил себя настроиться на рабочий лад.   
Когда казначей уже складывал свои бумаги и собирался откланяться, двери, ведущие в тронный зал, распахнулись, и в проем, залитый ярким светом летнего дня, решительно шагнул Двалин.   
\- Ааааа, дорогой братец, опять пудрил мозги королевской канцелярии?   
Заставить Двалина соблюдать сложный и строгий придворный этикет мог лишь один гном. Который сейчас, по всем расчетам, как раз подъезжал к Железным холмам. К собственному же старшему брату Двалин, несмотря на верную любовь и многолетнюю дружбу, никогда особого пиетета не испытывал и не собирался его изображать. Будь Балин хоть трижды наместником всех гномских королей сразу - Двалина все равно не переделать. Вот и сейчас он размашисто шагал по тронному залу, кивнув спешащему на выход казначею и продолжая отпускать шуточки в адрес брата. Балин насторожился. Двалин с Нори уезжали охотиться, никакого повода врываться прямо на аудиенцию к наместнику сразу по возвращении у них быть не могло. Значит, на охоте что-то случилось. Пока Двалин шел через зал, Балин внимательно его разглядывал. Одна рука крепко сжимает ладошку Фили, бегущего рядом вприпрыжку и восторженно глядящего на своего наставника. В другой болтается какое-то косматое тряпье. Следом идет Нори, несет на руках Кили. Малыш счастливо сжимает в одной ручонке новую игрушку, другой тянет Нори за длинные рыжие пряди, и все время что-то лопочет взахлеб. Когда вся процессия достигла Балина, Нори опустил Кили на пол. Тот немедленно подбежал к Балину и протянул ему свою игрушку:   
\- Ноли! Ноли далиль! Ноли!   
Младший королевский племянник говорил, вернее, болтал без умолку вполне уверенно и разборчиво, только вот "р" пока еще не научился выговаривать.   
\- Очень красивая игрушка, - согласился Балин. Кили был баловнем и любимцем всех Синих гор, поэтому проще было разделить его восторги сразу, чем пытаться объяснить, что он должен подождать, пока взрослые дяди обсудят свои взрослые проблемы. Наконец малыш, насладившись всеобщим вниманием, отошел в сторонку и занялся своим подарком. Двалин, ритмично встряхивая непонятное меховое рванье, хмыкнул:   
\- Искали добычу мы, а нашли нас. Только увидели, как олень мелькнул, собирались броситься за ним следом - а бросились на нас. Тут уж не до охоты было, самим бы уцелеть.   
\- И кто же решил на вас поохотиться?   
\- Сука варга. У нее было неподалеку логово со щенками, так она решила сдуру, что мы ее чадушек пришли обидеть. Ну и... В общем, я ее топорами быстро уработал, а потом мы и щенков нашли. Пришлось и правда обидеть, ни к чему нам эти выродки под боком. Вот, одного с собой прихватил, - гном брезгливо бросил на пол лохматую кучу, оказавшуюся щенком варга.   
Щенок был еще совсем мал, он не пытался огрызнуться или укусить своего обидчика, лишь напрудил лужицу, поджал хвост и тоненько заскулил. Балин поморщился:   
\- Ну и зачем ты его притащил?   
\- В конюшню отдам. Там много молодых пони, которые варга и близко пока еще не нюхали, не знают, что это за зверь. Вот пусть и познакомятся.   
\- И куда ты его потом денешь?   
\- Разозлю их как следует, пусть затопчут его копытами. Всегда хорошо, когда есть пони, которые не боятся варгов и не сбегут неизвестно куда, как только почуят их запах.   
Балин опять поморщился. В словах брата был резон, но судьба щенку была уготована очень уж страшная. Впрочем, чего ждать от воина, для которого варги - злейшие враги.   
\- Что ж, - пожал плечами Балин, - тебе виднее. Мальчишек только не приводи туда, - добавил он, заметив, что Фили восхищенно ловит каждое слово Двалина. Ни к чему мальчику так рано учиться такой жестокости. Зря брат вообще завел этот разговор при нем.   
Двалин посмотрел себе под ноги, но щенка там не было. Он поискал взглядом и увидел, что толстенький пушистый комок пытается влезть на ступеньки, ведущие к трону. Ноздри гнома гневно раздулись - эта тварь пытается осквернить своим присутствием королевское место! Балин, глядя на брата, подумал, что, пожалуй, щенок даже не доживет до конюшен - Двалин просто прибьет его топором по голове прямо здесь же. Балин осторожно кашлянул:   
\- Двалин, не при мальчиках...   
В этот момент из-за трона выкатился Кили, что-то увлеченно рассказывающий сам себе. Это было его любимое место для игр - за спиной у дяди. Не раз и не два послы других правителей, приезжавшие в Синие горы с официальными визитами, открывали рот в изумлении, когда во время серьезных, иногда довольно бурных переговоров откуда-то сбоку вдруг раздавалось "Атпппппыыыыы, гыыыыыынь, тя-тя-тоинь!" И "тя-тя-тоинь", старательно пряча улыбку, подхватывал племянника на руки и отправлялся в направлении, указанном крошечным пальчиком, чтобы внимательно "гыыыыынь" на какое-нибудь очередное чудесное открытие малыша. Вот и сейчас Кили, о котором все забыли, вылез из любимого убежища и замер, глядя на щенка, ползущего по ступенькам ему навстречу.   
\- Ись! - восторженно взвизгнул малыш и, быстро спустившись, схватил щенка в удушающие объятия. - Ись!   
Никто толком не мог объяснить, что означает это слово и от какого нормального оно происходит. Но Кили точно знал, что "ись" означает все самое замечательное, что встречается ему в его малышовой жизни, и решительно отказывался выговаривать "здорово" или "красота" (на что очень надеялись родители, безуспешно пока борющиеся с его картавостью), или хотя бы "ух ты!", следуя примеру старшего брата.   
\- Кили! - взревел Двалин так, что малыш, сроду не знавший беды страшнее легкого шлепка по попе, испуганно попятился. - Брось сейчас же! Это же варг!   
\- Брат, - мягко сказал Балин, - он еще не знает, что такое варг...   
Кили огромными глазами смотрел на Двалина, крепко прижимая щенка к себе. Двалин опомнился и заговорил как мог ласково:   
\- Кили, это не игрушка. Это зверь, малыш. Понимаешь? Зверь. Дикий зверь.   
\- Вель, - послушно подтвердил Кили, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от Двалина.   
\- Ну вот, и я говорю - зверь. Отдай его мне, пожалуйста, с ним нельзя играть.   
\- Иглать, - повторил Кили.   
\- Да, играть. Нельзя. С ним играть нельзя, понимаешь? Отдай дяде Двалину, дядя Двалин его унесет.   
Гном попытался осторожно разжать руки мальчика, но тот вцепился в щенка так, что Балин в очередной раз представил себе новый вариант кончины звереныша. Пора было подключаться к процессу.   
\- Нельзя, Кили, - мягко сказал он. - С этим зверем нельзя играть, он очень опасный. Отдай его дяде Двалину, пожалуйста. Отдай.   
Глаза Кили начали наполняться слезами. Как любому любознательному малышу, ему было ужасно жалко расставаться с новой игрушкой. Балин продолжал ласково уговаривать, поглаживая его по голове, и, наконец, мальчик слегка разжал хватку. Двалин обрадованно потянулся, чтобы взять щенка, и в этот момент звереныш жалобно пискнул. Видимо, до сих пор, стиснутый в крепких ручонках, он просто не мог издать ни звука. Кили замер, не разжав рук до конца. Щенок издал еще один писк, совсем уже душераздирающий. Двалин тоже замер в ожидании. Из глаз Кили брызнули слезы, он отчаянно выкрикнул "Неть!" - и бросился обратно за трон, так и не выпустив щенка. Двалин в бешенстве хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу так, что, казалось, даже трон зазвенел. Балин устало сгорбился.   
\- Что делать, а? Ну скажи ты мне, ты же умный, что теперь делать?   
\- Ничего, - спокойно ответил Балин. - Пусть поиграет.   
\- С варгом?   
\- Пока что это всего лишь маленький щенок. И маленький мальчик, который пришел в восторг от этого щенка, ничего удивительного. Нори, будь так добр, уведи Фили, ему пора обедать.   
Нори понимающе кивнул, взял за руку старшего мальчика и повел к выходу. Фили с младенчества обладал спокойным ровным характером, поэтому он не стал возмущаться и возражать, хотя его удивленный взгляд красноречиво свидетельствовал о том, что он не понимает, почему, в таком случае, не пора обедать также и его младшему брату. Когда Нори с Фили скрылись в коридоре, Балин тихонько, чтобы не слышал Кили, сказал:   
\- Когда Кили уснет - заберешь щенка и унесешь. Утром скажем, что он убежал.   
Двалин мрачно кивнул. Из-за трона доносилось радостное лопотание и восторженные крики:   
\- Вель! Ти вель! 

* * * 

Если бы Торин не уехал, разумеется, он вышвырнул бы щенка немедленно. Кили, пока был маленьким, вил веревки практически из всех, но уже знал, что дядя - добрый, замечательный, любимый дядя - иногда может поступать совсем не так, как тебе хочется. Когда синие глаза Торина приобретали цвет грозового неба - даже кроха Кили знал, что пытаться настаивать на своем бесполезно.   
Балин и Двалин, увы, даже вдвоем не обладали достаточной твердостью, чтобы противостоять малышовым слезам. Щенка у Кили не удалось отобрать ни ночью - он затащил его с собой в постель, - ни на следующий день... С Дис чуть не случилась истерика, когда она утром пришла будить сынишку, и на нее из-под одеяла уставились голубые глазенки маленького варга. Когда стало ясно, что щенка Кили не отдаст - она, от души прооравшись в дальней комнате на славных потомков Фундина (Балин и Двалин вышли оттуда полуоглохшими и с багровыми ушами), решительно схватила за шкирку обоих мелких негодников и поволокла купаться. Две большие лохани были наполнены горячей водой, и в одной восторженно вопил и плескался Кили, а в другой в ужасе визжал, закрывая от страха глазенки, его новый друг.   
После купания Дис, преодолевая отвращение, рассмотрела щенка. Это оказалась сучка. Дис, поминая Махала недобрым словом, попыталась понять, к лучшему это или к худшему, но так и не смогла прийти ни к какому выводу. Рано или поздно эту тварь придется выпускать в лес. Сучка может найти себе кавалера и принести щенков. Вот еще только питомника варгов гномам не хватало. С другой стороны, утопить весь выводок разом - и вся недолга. А сучки все же вроде бы не настолько злобные, как кобели... или нет? Тролль его знает. Совершенно точно к лучшему было бы, если бы этого зверя здесь не было вообще. Но так уже не получится. Кили, хоть и совсем маленький, упрям за пятерых. Единственный, кто может пресечь его капризы - Торин, но Торина нет и не будет еще долго... "Махал, во что я ввязываюсь?" - вздохнула Дис, ставя на пол две миски, с молоком и с мелко нарезанным мясом. Щенок радостно пискнул и бросился к молоку. Напившись, он заинтересовался и второй миской. Некоторое время в недоумении ходил вокруг и принюхивался, потом, наконец, рискнул уцепить зубами один кусочек. Пожевал-пожевал, бросил. Походил вокруг еще немного и принялся за еду. Дис закатила глаза. Инстинкты гнома требовали схватить колотушку для мяса и вышибить зверю мозги, пока не поздно. Инстинкт матери побудил протянуть руку и погладить звереныша по голове. Щенок бросил мясо, закрутился в поисках неожиданной ласки и ткнулся мокрым холодным носом в ладонь Дис. Та обреченно вздохнула и снова погладила маленького варга.   
Спустя несколько дней Дис вдруг опомнилась, что у щенка, не отходящего от Кили ни на шаг, даже нет имени. Она вышла во двор, подозвала сынишку (разумеется, вместе с ним подкатился и серый лохматый клубок) и спросила:   
\- Кили, а как ты ее назовешь?   
Кили в недоумении уставился на мать.   
\- У тебя же есть имя. Тебя зовут Кили. И ей тоже нужно имя. Как ты ее будешь звать?   
\- Вель, - решительно заявил карапуз.   
\- Да, родной, я понимаю, что это зверь. А как его зовут?   
\- Вель, - уверенно повторил Кили, словно удивляясь, как это мама не понимает такой очевидной вещи. - Валин казяль - Вель.   
На повторном допросе с пристрастием Двалин, не отпираясь, признал, что - да, действительно сказал. Именно так и сказал мальцу - зверь, мол.   
\- Прелестно, - саркастически хмыкнула Дис. - Он теперь только так ее и зовет.   
\- Ее?   
\- Это сучка.   
\- А что, подходящее имя для варга - Вель. Почти эльфийское. Если кто из эльфов узнает - их перекорежит, - довольно расхохотался Двалин.   
Дис снова хмыкнула, но тему на этом закрыла. От картавости Кили не мог избавиться еще долго. К тому времени, как он, наконец, смог четко выговорить "зверь", кличка прижилась намертво, и менять ее не было смысла - щенок уверенно откликался именно на "Вель".   
Когда в начале осени Торин вернулся из Железных холмов и увидел носящегося по двору сестры подрощенного щенка варга, его чуть удар не хватил. Глядя на брата, лицо которого, пройдя все оттенки багрового и пурпурного, становилось уже угрожающе-фиолетовым, Дис подумала, что гномы Синих гор рискуют остаться без короля благодаря варгу. Варгу, который не напал на него в лесу и не разорвал на клочки. Варгу, который подбежал к нему, радостно виляя хвостом, ткнулся носом в сапоги, с любопытством поднял большую неуклюжую голову и нетерпеливо переступил путающимися в беге лапами: а ты кто такой? ты будешь со мной играть?   
Выходя через пару часов от Торина, Двалин, ссутулившись, осторожно потирал скулу, многообещающе полыхающую всеми оттенками бордового, а Балин мелко тряс головой, словно пытаясь выбить воду из ушей, и с сожалением думал, что лучше бы он оглох пару месяцев назад, когда на них орала Дис. Дис, впрочем, и сейчас орала так, что тряслись стены. Это сыны Фундина послушно огребли положенное и отправились восвояси, а дочь Траина не уступала брату ни в темпераменте, ни в количестве известных ей ругательств, которые она использовала виртуозно.   
Все, однако, обошлось и осталось, как есть. Торин понемногу успокоился, и со временем даже перестал вздрагивать, слыша во дворе хриплое тявканье - сначала тоненькое, затем все более басовитое. Вель он игнорировал, она же, проявив недюжинную для щенка сообразительность, очень быстро поняла, что этого гнома лучше уважать. Торину ее уважение было как корове барабан, и все же иногда он, не удержавшись, негромко хмыкал в бороду, когда при его появлении Вель плюхалась на задницу, вытягивалась в струнку и почтительно мела хвостом пыль.   
Двалин первое время смотрел на щенка с нескрываемым отвращением и угрюмо сплевывал каждый раз, когда Вель попадалась ему на глаза. Потом он вспомнил свою идею насчет конюшни. Понятное дело, отдать звереныша на растерзание теперь было нельзя, но можно было хотя бы познакомить молодых пони с варгом.   
Неладное он почуял не сразу. Пони сначала встревоженно ржали, нервно переступали копытами, а Двалин обливался холодным потом при мысли, что будет, если один из них, не дай Махал, нечаянно наступит на щенка. "Вот нашел сам себе докуку - спасать приблудного варга от собственных пони!" Постепенно пони пообвыклись и перестали нервничать. А потом Вель, увидев, что ее не гонят и не боятся, начала носиться среди лошадиных ног восторженным мячиком. Пони снисходительно фыркали и пытались ее понюхать. И тут до Двалина дошло. "ИДИОТ!!! Они же привыкнут к ней и вообще не поймут никогда, что варги - это враги!" Зарычав от злости на самого себя, он схватил щенка за шкирку и хотел вышвырнуть из конюшни, но Вель извернулась и лизнула его ладонь. Гном взвыл от досады, но бросить сучонку рука уже не повернулась. Двалин донес ее до двора на брезгливо вытянутой руке и отправился мыться. После этого случая он, как и Торин, предпочитал варга игнорировать. Вель тоже не проявляла к нему интереса. Судя по всему, она даже не помнила, что это именно он убил ее сестер и братьев и притащил ее к гномам. Да и помнила ли она свою семью?   
Дис, хоть и неохотно, но приняла щенка. Скрепя сердце, с горечью, как новая жена отца принимает падчерицу - но она не могла отказать сироте в участии. Именно Дис, пока Кили был еще маленьким, заботилась о том, чтобы Вель была накормлена, и регулярно ее купала, ибо сама с трудом выносила исходящий от нее запах. Щенок быстро привык купаться, сидел в лохани послушно, а когда Дис приносила миски с едой - благодарно тыкался мордой в ее ладони и, похоже, считал кем-то вроде доброй бабушки.   
Хуже было с Фили, который варга сразу невзлюбил. Он искренне не понимал, почему Кили так привязался к этому лохматому чучелу. В отличие от младшего брата, Фили уже прекрасно знал, кто такие варги, и знал, почему Двалин именно так обошелся с семьей Вель. Кили не раз пытался вовлечь его в свои игры с щенком, но Фили каждый раз уклонялся. Ему было неприятно, что рядом с ним подрастает дикий зверь, сородичи которого причинили гномам немало бед и тревог. Сначала Кили не понимал, что не так, и, когда брат в очередной раз отказывался играть с варгом, не обращал на это внимания, продолжая бегать с Вель наперегонки. Постепенно мальчик подрос и понял, что молодая волчица и его брат с трудом терпят присутствие друг друга. Кили очень огорчался, что два самых любимых его существа не могут найти общий язык. Несколько лет он пытался примирить гнома и зверя, но оба остались непреклонны. Фили был добрым и умным мальчиком, он не пытался рассорить братишку с его питомцем, но сам никогда не только не играл с варгом, но даже не показывал вида, что вообще замечает его присутствие. Вель, судя по всему, понимала, что Кили любит брата, и никогда не позволяла себе рычать на Фили, лишь иногда молча скалила зубы. Фили, вроде бы не глядя на нее, в ответ спокойно клал руку на рукоятку сначала ножа, потом - меча. Вооруженный до зубов нейтралитет, за неимением другого выбора, всех устраивал.   
Другие дети были не столь добры и дипломатичны, как старший принц. Многим родители просто запрещали играть с Кили, если Вель была рядом. Потом мальчишки немного подросли, запреты потеряли смысл, но и без них некоторые дети по-прежнему отказывались участвовать в игре в присутствии варга. Когда Кили вырос достаточно, чтобы начать тренироваться с Двалином, он, как и все ученики, взял меч, но очень скоро к мечу добавился лук, а потом и вовсе стал его любимым оружием. Тогда кто-то из мальчишек сочинил дразнилку, которую вскоре распевали во всех дворах: 

Дикий зверь с тобой повсюду,   
Я с тобой играть не буду.   
Так зовешь ты варга, Кили,   
Словно эльфы подарили.   
Да и луком со стрелою   
Ты воюешь не по-гномьи.   
Это Кили! Это Вель!   
Гном как эльф и варг как эльф! 

Когда Торин впервые услышал эту веселую песенку, он вызвал младшего племянника на серьезный разговор.   
\- Ты понимаешь, что подобные куплеты унижают твое достоинство?   
Кили насупленно молчал.   
\- Ты понимаешь, что это роняет честь всей нашей семьи? В том числе и мою?   
Кили пожал плечами:   
\- Я же не виноват, что у меня так хорошо получается стрелять. Что ж теперь - бросать то, что хорошо выходит, только из-за нескольких дураков? И Вель я не брошу и не предам.   
\- Несколько дураков - это половина подростков Синих гор, - сердито заметил Торин. - И я не предлагаю тебе предавать... кхм... варга. Но ты должен с этим разобраться. Сам.   
\- Сам?   
\- Если я начну своими указами карать мальчишек за глупые песни - я буду выглядеть еще большим дураком, чем они. Поэтому указ я даю тебе: это должно прекратиться. Понял? И не вздумай спустить на них свою... тварь. Ишь, как глаза заблестели.   
Кили гневно раздул ноздри, кивнул дяде, резко развернулся и вышел.   
Через пару дней один торговец, шагая из лавки домой, услышал из переулка пыхтение, глухие удары и плач. Гном немедленно бросился на помощь и увидел невероятную картину: подросток в дорогом кожаном камзоле, видно, не из бедных, безуспешно пытался выдернуть хотя бы одну из девяти стрел, крепко и глубоко пригвоздивших его за этот камзол к деревянной стене сарая. Десятой стрелой над головой мальчишки был пришпилен пергамент с текстом издевательской песенки, обрамленным в тот же узор, что был на ошейнике Вель - родовой орнамент младшего из принцев.   
Пока торговец, качая головой, с трудом вытаскивал стрелы из стены, вокруг собралось немало народу. Мальчика совместными усилиями освободили, и он сразу же получил хорошую порку от своего отца, который подошел в числе последних интересующихся и увидел, во что превратилась одежда сына.   
Больше эту песню никто в Синих горах не пел и не слышал. 

* * * 

Кили неторопливо шел по коридору, размышляя о предстоящей охоте. Двалин давно собирался, да все время кого-нибудь из них что-то отвлекало или задерживало. Дождаться Торина, вечно занятого какими-то переговорами, они уже и не надеялись, поэтому пытались собраться хотя бы втроем. Вроде бы на завтра все были свободны, но Кили еще раз хотел уточнить у брата, не изменилось ли чего. Навстречу Кили боязливо просеменил кто-то из поваров, торопливо согнувшись в полупоклоне с бормотанием "Ваше высочество..." Кили кивнул на ходу. Спину ему буравил взгляд, в котором смешались уважение, брезгливость, недоумение, любовь, страх и ненависть. За много лет к этому можно было привыкнуть и не обращать внимания. Кили вздохнул и открыл дверь в комнату Фили, не постучав - они с братом всегда входили друг к другу как к самому себе.   
Торин, сидящий возле стола, кивнул младшему племяннику, не прерывая разговора со старшим:   
\- ...поэтому мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты присутствовал на этой встрече. Хорошо?   
\- Конечно, я буду там вместе с тобой.   
\- Надеюсь, речь идет не о завтрашнем днем? Или наша охота опять отменяется? - спросил Кили.   
Фили ответил таким же ровным тоном, каким говорил с дядей:   
\- Нет, это будет не завтра, так что мы едем на охоту. И, кажется, я неоднократно просил тебя не входить сюда с этим зверем.   
Вель молча оскалила зубы. Их нелюбовь была давней - собственно, она тянулась всю ее долгую жизнь - и взаимной. Кили так же ровно ответил:   
\- И, кажется, я неоднократно объяснял тебе, что Вель от меня не отходит. Где я - там и она, всегда.   
\- Ты же отпускаешь ее гулять в лес.   
\- Ну, не по селению же ей бегать, доводя честных гномов до удара.   
\- Скорее уж это ее доведет до удара. Топором.   
\- Перестань. Она всегда в ошейнике с моим узором. Все знают, чей это варг.   
\- И никто не понимает, как это вообще может быть.   
\- Я не прошу понимания. Достаточно того, чтобы ее не трогали.   
\- Да кто ее тронет, от нее воняет хуже, чем от орка.   
\- Вообще-то, я вчера водил ее к озеру, купаться.   
\- Не сильно же ей это помогло.   
Вель, улегшаяся в углу и выкусывавшая что-то из лапы, подняла голову и коротко, угрожающе взрыкнула. Кили немедленно повернулся к ней:   
\- Вель!   
Гневный голос хозяина усмирил волчицу, она виновато опустила глаза и вернулась к прежнему занятию. Кили посмотрел на брата:   
\- Значит, завтра утром выезжаем?   
\- Ну конечно, я же сказал тебе.   
Торин негромко поинтересовался:   
\- Кто еще едет?   
\- Мы с Кили, Двалин, - начал перечислять Фили, - Бифур тоже собирался.   
\- Еще Нори хочет с нами, - добавил Кили.   
\- Значит, пятеро, - подытожил Фили.   
\- Ты, конечно, жутко занят? - Кили не столько спрашивал, сколько утверждал. - Как и всегда?   
Торин только пожал плечами:   
\- По-моему, шестеро - и так более чем достаточно.   
\- Пятеро, - озадаченно поправил его Фили.   
\- Шестеро, шестеро, - криво усмехнулся Торин.   
Фили проследил направление его взгляда и снова увидел оскаленные зубы варга. На этот раз ему не удалось скрыть раздражение:   
\- Ты берешь ее с собой?   
\- Ну а как ты себе это представляешь? Я, гном, отправлюсь в лес - а она, варг, останется дома?   
\- Двалин будет недоволен, - Фили справился с собой и снова заговорил ровно.   
\- Перестань. Он на нее вообще не обращает внимания. А она будет шастать по кустам и ничем нам не помешает. Ты же знаешь варгов - они не слишком-то шумные создания, пока не нападут, - Кили первым усмехнулся своей шутке, но ни дядя, ни брат его не поддержали. Слишком много варгов было ими убито, когда те пытались убить их, чтобы шутить над этим. Кили тоже пару раз случалось пристрелить дикого зверя, но ведь речь шла о его Вель!   
\- Она же совсем не такая, как они, - виновато сказал он.   
\- Голос крови, Кили, - спокойно ответил Торин. - Ты ничего не можешь обещать и знать наверняка, если она встретится с такими же варгами.   
\- Не такими же! Она не дикая!   
\- Она - зверь, Кили. Она всегда была, есть и останется зверем. И хорошо, если тебе не доведется получить тому убедительные доказательства, и ты мне так никогда и не поверишь. Я этому буду только рад. - Торин вздохнул. - И присматривай за Бифуром, на всякий случай. Двалин-то, конечно, будет недоволен, но он, по крайней мере, дружит со своей головой.   
Фили хмыкнул. Торин потрепал Кили по плечу, бросил еще один взгляд на волчицу и вышел. Братья остались вдвоем. То есть это Кили считал, что вдвоем, поскольку воспринимал Вель как неотъемлемую часть себя, а Фили был убежден, что третий, даже если это варг (тем более, если это варг!) - совершенно лишний.   
\- Ты сердишься? - полувопросительно, полуутвердительно сказал Кили, подходя к брату, севшему на скамью.   
\- За что мне на тебя сердиться?   
\- За то, что я хочу взять с собой Вель.   
\- Ты сам знаешь, что мы с ней не любим друг друга. Но дело-то не в этом. Я понимаю варга - ей приятно будет лишний раз побегать по лесу. Я понимаю тебя - ты привык, что она всегда рядом с тобой. Но...   
\- Я привык, что рядом со мной всегда ты, - очень серьезно сказал Кили, садясь рядом с братом, обнимая его за талию и опуская голову ему на плечо. - Я очень люблю Вель, но сколько ей еще осталось? Сколько может прожить варг, даже если в его жизни нет голода, лишений и охотников за его головой? Недалек уже тот час, когда она уйдет в свой последний бег. Это очень грустно, но я вполне представляю себе жизнь без нее. Без тебя - нет.   
Вель неожиданно вскинула морду и тоскливо завыла. Братья вздрогнули. Фили с трудом подавил рефлекс схватиться за нож. Кили встал, подошел к варгу, погладил по лобастой голове, прошептал на ухо что-то успокаивающее.   
\- Кили, - позвал Фили непривычно мягким голосом, - пойдем на наш балкон?   
"Нашим" братья называли балкон в конце длинного коридора, в котором находились апартаменты Торина. С этого балкона открывался потрясающий вид на Синие горы, и принцы еще маленькими мальчиками обожали там играть или просто любоваться, как чудесно меняются краски заката на вершинах гор. Для Фили этот балкон имел и еще одну прелесть - только там он мог побыть по-настоящему вдвоем с братом, ибо Торин категорически запрещал волчице появляться в его крыле здания, и Кили исполнял этот запрет неукоснительно. Кили прекрасно понимал, почему брат зовет его именно туда, и не имел ничего против. Чего нельзя было сказать о варге.   
\- Вель, - позвал Кили, - иди домой. Иди к нам. Иди. Иди одна.   
Гномы, живущие во дворце, были далеко не в восторге от того, что младший принц иногда отпускал свою тварь бродить по коридорам в одиночестве, но до сих пор она действительно никого не трогала, и, несмотря на раздражение окружающих, Торин не видел формального повода запрещать племяннику выпускать Вель внутри дворца.   
Правда, однажды один из конюших, вне себя от гнева, притащил к Торину белого как мел парнишку, помогавшего ему, и, не особо выбирая выражения, заорал прямо в лицо правителю, что или он немедленно отдаст приказ прикончить тварь, которая едва не растерзала его помощника, или гномы решат этот вопрос самостоятельно. Торин, однако, при всей его нелюбви к варгу, не стал пороть горячку. Для начала он внимательно осмотрел паренька. Ни царапины, ни капли крови, ни даже порванного лоскуточка на одежде.   
\- Что она с тобой сделала?   
Парень трясся и молчал. За него снова ответил конюший:   
\- Она чуть не сожрала его!   
\- Что именно она сделала? - терпеливо повторил Торин. - Я не вижу на нем ни одного следа, оставленного варгом.   
\- Я бы порекомендовал спросить для начала, что сделал он сам, - неожиданно раздался голос Балина, вошедшего в комнату.   
\- Вот даже как? - вскинул бровь Торин и вновь обратился к пострадавшему: - Рассказывай сейчас же, что произошло!   
Тот разрыдался. Балин спокойно ответил:   
\- Я как раз выходил из своей комнаты - ты же знаешь, там этот гобелен сразу за дверью, ужасно мешает, но без него никак, иначе сквозняк задувает свечи даже при закрытых дверях. И я в нем всегда путаюсь, когда выхожу. И сейчас запутался. И, пока выбирался из него, увидел, что по коридору идет Вель, а этот обормот строит ей рожи, скалит зубы и рычит. Она тоже зубы оскалила, но хотела пройти мимо. А этот умник попытался дернуть ее за хвост! Ты можешь себе это представить? Варга - за хвост!   
\- Кили постоянно ее за хвост таскает! - неожиданно обрел дар речи заплаканный виновник переполоха.   
\- Кили? - лицо Торина потемнело от гнева. - Ты равняешь себя с Кили? Он - ее хозяин! Разумеется, он может дернуть ее за хвост. Он ей даже уши может бантом завязать - и она это стерпит! Но это не значит, что она позволит делать то же самое любому придурку, который ей встретится и решит подразнить со злости!   
Балин дождался паузы и вновь заговорил:   
\- Тогда она зарычала и прижала его к стене.   
\- И все?   
\- Все. Да ему и этого хватило, он чуть в обморок не упал, ты посмотри на него. Я уже хотел оттащить ее...   
\- Оттащить? - насмешливо уточнил Торин. - А сам-то ты не слишком много на себя берешь?   
\- Нет, - все так же спокойно ответил Балин. - Я бы мог поговорить с ней. Думаю, она бы его отпустила. Но тут подбежал конюший, и Вель сама отошла от парнишки.   
\- И куда она делась?   
\- Судя по всему, в комнату Кили, она, видимо, туда и шла, пока этот укротитель ее не остановил.   
Торин посмотрел на съежившегося парня тяжелым взглядом:   
\- Если я еще раз узнаю, что кто-то пытался дразнить варга - съезжу в лес и специально для храбреца приволоку еще одного такого же. Только не выросшего во дворце и не знающего, что гномов есть нельзя. Запру вдвоем в клетке - и посмотрим, кто кого задразнит раньше. Это понятно?   
Оба жалобщика испуганно кивнули.   
\- Надеюсь, об этом в самое ближайшее время будете знать не только вы. Я не намерен более разбираться с подобными случаями.   
Судя по всему, конюший и его помощник действительно поделились важной новостью с остальными гномами, поскольку больше таких ситуаций не случалось.   
С Кили у Торина был отдельный разговор. Дядя орал на племянника без перерыва добрых полчаса. Вель, возмутившаяся такой невежливостью по отношению к хозяину, попыталась встать с ним, что называется, плечом к плечу, вернее, плечом к ноге, для оказания моральной поддержки. Торин инициативы не оценил, и защитница быстро получила кованым сапогом по морде. Отлетела в угол и принялась зализывать нос, даже не пытаясь огрызнуться - она давно знала, что с этим гномом шутки плохи. Кили, выслушивая дядины соображения по поводу своего поведения, краснел, бледнел и синел лицом, но, когда Торин наконец выдохся, упрямо вскинул голову и дрожащими губами ответил:   
\- Но ведь она действительно его не тронула.   
Торин мрачно посмотрел на племянника, но так и не запретил ему выпускать варга во дворце...   
\- Иди домой, Вель, - ласково повторил Кили, почесывая волчицу за ушами. - Иди. Я приду позже.   
Вель бросила тоскливый взгляд на Фили, привычно оскалила зубы, но поднялась и вышла из его комнаты. Всего лишь один раз она попыталась однажды отвоевать у старшего принца право на своего хозяина. Лишь однажды зарычала, когда Кили хотел уйти с братом без нее. На свою беду, она сделала это при Торине. Именно тогда ее нос впервые познакомился с коваными сапогами короля.   
Кили проводил варга взглядом и вздохнул. Фили обнял его за плечи, и они пошли на "свой" балкон.   
Братья уселись прямо на пол, вернее, на небольшой коврик, спина к спине, и некоторое время просто молчали. Если не считать Вель, между принцами всегда царило полное взаимопонимание. В большей степени это, конечно, было заслугой Фили: спокойного, рассудительного, временами не по годам мудрого. И при этом проблема с волчицей тоже была заслугой Фили - несмотря на всю свою рассудительность, он за много лет так и не смог смириться с ее присутствием.   
\- Но, - неожиданно сказал Кили. - Что - "но"?   
\- Ты о чем? - изумился Фили.   
\- Ты сказал, что понимаешь меня и Вель. Ну, по поводу охоты. А потом сказал "но". А я тебя перебил, и ты не договорил. "Но" - что?   
\- Но она - зверь. Прирученный, привыкший жить среди гномов. Но ведь природу не обманешь. Насколько гномы умнее варгов? Что ты смеешься? Ты можешь назвать хоть одного гнома, кроме тебя, кто нормально относится к тому, что Вель живет во дворце?   
\- Мама, - спокойно ответил Кили.   
\- Мама - это... это мама, - в голосе Фили послышалась нежность.   
\- Балин, - так же спокойно продолжил младший брат. - И Торин.   
\- Торин? Да ты смеешься, наверное.   
\- Нисколько. Если бы он не относился к этому нормально, ее бы уже давно здесь не было. А помнишь тот случай с конюшим?   
\- Итак, целых три гнома не возражают против твоей зверюшки. А сколько тех, кто против?   
\- И что?   
\- А то, что гномы, которые намного умнее варгов - и те не могут справиться со своей извечной ненавистью к этому зверю. А что говорить самом звере? Ты правда думаешь, что долгая спокойная сытая жизнь сделала ее смирным кроликом? Откуда ты можешь знать, что она делает в лесу, когда ты отпускаешь ее побегать? Откуда ты можешь знать, что, оказавшись в лесу вместе с тобой, она останется прежней Вель, которая помнит правила поведения в обществе гномов?   
Кили молчал. Потом неуверенно сказал:   
\- Ну... если что вдруг... я же не один, а с вами...   
\- Поверь, я буду только рад, если наша помощь не потребуется. Во всяком случае, для того, чтобы справиться с ней. Но ты все же имей в виду, что...   
\- Я буду иметь в виду, - вздохнул Кили. - Я понимаю, правда. 

* * * 

На охоту выехали рано утром. Кили исподтишка разглядывал спутников и изо всех сил старался не хихикать. Охотиться собирались на оленей. При этом подходящее оружие было только у самого Кили. Принц покосился на старшего брата. Ну хорошо. Мечи за спиной Фили не мешают, он давно с ними сросся в единое целое, а засапожные ножи - ценная вещь, если туша требует свежевания прямо в лесу. Теперь Двалин. О да. Топоры очень полезны при охоте на оленя. Интересно, Двалин собирается своими ногами догонять эту шуструю скотину, чтобы треснуть топором непосредственно по башке, или метать на дальность будет? Изнутри рванулось такое дикое ржание, что Кили чуть не подавился, запихивая его обратно внутрь. С трудом прогнав Двалина из своих мыслей, парень посмотрел на Нори. Этот тоже не сменил свою обычную палицу на что-либо более подходящее. Но Нори - гном не простой, это Кили знал с детства. Кто его знает, сколько и каких хитрых штучек у него по карманам распихано. Правда, завалить оленя они все равно вряд ли помогут. Обсуждать Бифура, даже и с самим собой, смысла не было. Вся суть его натуры - вон, во лбу торчит. Зыркает по сторонам, как всегда, мрачно, что-то бурчит себе под нос. Кстати, а где Вель?   
Вель обнаружилась точно по направлению взгляда Бифура. Кили вспомнил предостережение Торина, взглянул на руки Бифура и, увидев, как крепко они сжимают древко оружия, занервничал. С этого момента главный охотник в компании (поскольку, кроме него, стрелять в оленя все равно было некому) высматривал среди деревьев не рога и рыжую спину, а серый лохматый хвост и оскаленную пасть, стараясь при этом еще не упускать из виду одного из своих спутников. "Замечательная охота, - думал он раздраженно. - Бифур охотится на Вель, Вель - тролль ее знает, за кем она там охотится, но тоже времени даром не теряет, я охочусь за Бифуром... Не ясно только, на кого охотятся Двалин, Нори и Фили, с их-то оружием".   
Вель в очередной раз пропала из виду. Кили остановился и начал озираться. Нори подъехал к нему:   
\- Кого потерял?   
\- Как ты думаешь, а? - с досадой бросил Кили.   
\- А чего тут думать, - усмехнулся Нори. - Следи за Бифуром - не промахнешься. Кстати, ты в кого намерен не промахнуться, если вдруг что? В Бифура?   
\- Да ну тебя, - отмахнулся Кили. - Ты уж меня совсем-то за дурака не держи.   
\- А если серьезно? Что будешь делать?   
\- Пущу стрелу вскользь по руке, чтобы замах перебить.   
\- Одной стрелой? Замах Бифура? - продолжал подначивать его Нори.   
Кили снова беспокойно огляделся. Бифур пытался что-то высмотреть в чаще. Значит, тоже потерял варга из виду, уже хорошо. Двалин держится рядом с ним - видно, Торин не только Кили предупредил насчет Вель. В груди потеплело и стало спокойнее. Если Двалин за кем-то присматривает - уж он за ним присмотрит. Фили тем временем уехал далеко вперед от остальных. Кажется, он был единственным, кто честно пытался найти оленя в лесной чаще. Обстоятелен, уверен, спокоен, как всегда. Старший принц. Наследник.   
Кили почувствовал гордость за брата. И одновременно - странную усталость. "Зачем я вообще поехал на эту охоту? - подумал он отстраненно. - Ах, ну да. Кто же подстрелит оленя, если я один тут с луком". Затея вдруг показалась ему нелепой и бессмысленной. Он спешился и огляделся. Нори подумал немного и тоже слез с пони. Бифур и Двалин подъехали к ним:   
\- Что случилось?   
Бифур, как всегда, пробурчал что-то невразумительное.   
\- Ноги решил размять, - стараясь казаться беззаботным, ответил Кили. - Оленей-то все равно пока не видать, да к тому же у нас есть разведчик впереди.   
Двое старших гномов тоже спешились. Впереди среди деревьев угадывалась большая поляна - именно в том направлении уехал Фили. Кили взял своего пони под уздцы и повел туда же - идея размять ноги оказалась неожиданно привлекательной.   
В этот момент рядом с ним скользнула серая тень.   
\- Вель! - обрадовался Кили, но тут же запнулся. - Что с тобой?   
Волчица мелко дрожала, зубы ее были оскалены, шерсть на загривке стояла дыбом, хвост спрятан между ногами. С поляны впереди раздалось истошное ржание пони. И сразу же все услышали злобное рычание и визг.   
\- Фили! - закричал Кили и рванулся к брату, забыв про своего пони.   
Остальные пони тоже заржали и вырвали поводья из рук хозяев. Нори перехватил палицу, Двалин и Бифур выматерились не только одновременно, но и почти слово в слово - кхуздул для этого подходил как нельзя лучше. Все трое дружно бросились вслед за Кили.   
Кили бежал первым, и бежал быстрее всех. Он уже видел поляну, и по спине его тек ледяной пот: огромный варг, вцепившись пони в глотку, сшиб его вместе с принцем, так, что пони оказался сверху, а теперь, придавив гнома для верности еще и своим немалым весом, подбирался оскаленной пастью к его горлу. Фили пытался дотянуться хоть до какого-нибудь оружия, но мечи остались за спиной, а достать ножи из сапог он через пони никак не мог.   
\- Фили!!! - заорал Кили еще громче и отчаяннее. Ему казалось, что его собственное сердце вот-вот остановится, если только с братом что-нибудь случится.   
Его обогнал еще один варг. Первым стремлением Кили было ударить тварь мечом, но потом он узнал Вель. Несколько мгновений, пока она бежала почти рядом с ним, они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Потом волчица рванулась вперед и опередила Кили.   
Он уже понимал, что не успевает. Остановился, схватил лук, достал стрелу. Прав был брат, как же он был прав... Но Кили не позволит ему стать жертвой собственной правоты. Дикий варг - кошмарное невезение, но своего варга он способен остановить, пусть даже стрелой под лопатку.   
С поляны донесся крик Фили. "Он жив!" - вспыхнула радость. "Он ранен!" - остудил ее рассудок. Кили замешкался на несколько мгновений, и этих мгновений Вель хватило, чтобы туго сжатой пружиной уйти в огромный прыжок. Дикий варг повернул голову и оскалился явно в приветствии. В следующий миг, когда Кили чуть не убил себя в ярости за задержку, Вель сшибла чужака с пони и вгрызлась ему в глотку.   
Кили, задыхаясь, добежал до брата, лежавшего без сознания с огромной раной на плече, попытался стащить с него пони, понял, что в одиночку не сможет этого сделать, и прицелился в дерущихся зверей. Различить, где кто, было совершенно невозможно. Два варга, сцепившись в визжащий и рычащий клубок, катались по поляне. Мелькали лапы, хвосты, оскаленные зубы и прижатые к голове уши.   
За спиной Кили послышалось сопение - подоспевшие следом Двалин и Бифур стащили пони с раненого Фили. Кили, подавив в себе желание броситься на помощь брату, остался стоять с луком наготове. Подбежавший последним Нори, упав на колени, уже отрывал какие-то тряпицы и начинал перевязывать принца. Двалин и Бифур встали по бокам с оружием, как и Кили, прикрывая их обоих.   
Волчий клубок распался неожиданно. Один варг остался лежать, конвульсивно дергая лапами, другой повернул окровавленную пасть к гномам. Кили чуть не спустил тетиву, но в последнее мгновение узнал Вель. Волчица, тяжело ступая, подошла к хозяину, ткнулась лбом ему в ногу и присоединилась к кругу обороны. Двалин одобрительно хмыкнул, Бифур смотрел в искреннем изумлении.   
Из леса вышли еще четыре варга. Возможно, в другой ситуации они бы сразу бросились на гномов - запах крови раненого пьянил и будоражил, - но теперь они замешкались, не понимая, что среди врагов делает их сородич. Это промедление обошлось им дорого. Гномы, мгновенно оценив расклад, бросились на варгов сами. Одного сразу же зарубил топорами Двалин. Второго подстрелил в глаз Кили и потом добил Бифур. Следующий выстрел у принца второпях не задался - стрела попала в бок, - но Двалин с Бифуром, уже на пару, управились с варгом моментально. С четвертым опять сцепилась Вель.   
Кили снова оказался в идиотском ожидании: ему очень хотелось помочь Вель, но он не рисковал стрелять, так как варги мелькали слишком быстро, не различить было в стремительной драке, на котором из них ошейник. Неожиданно вперед вышел Двалин, подошел к серому клубку, несколько мгновений вглядывался в него, а потом нанес единственный страшный удар. Дикий варг повалился с разбитым вдребезги черепом, а Вель немедленно кинулась к хозяину, виновато метя хвостом: цел? не сердится, что бросила?   
На поляне повисло молчание. Кили дрожащими руками гладил Вель по голове. Бифур выглядел озадаченным. Двалин стоял, опершись на свои топоры, и на лице его было сложное выражение. Нори весело покачивал головой. И только Фили был без сознания и никак не мог выразить своего отношения к случившемуся. Варг, налетевший первым, здорово рванул его за плечо. Могло быть намного хуже, но варга отвлекла подбегавшая Вель, и он не успел добраться до горла.   
Придя в себя, гномы огляделись в поисках пони. Разумеется, тех давно и след простыл. Искать их было бессмысленно. Некоторое время компания на разные голоса посвистывала и причмокивала, но, видимо, пони убежали слишком далеко и не слышали зова хозяев. А может, как раз наоборот - далеко им убежать не удалось...   
Нори и Двалин хором заговорили о том, что нужны носилки. Двалин уже взвалил один из топоров на плечо, но Кили остановил его:   
\- Погоди. Дай я.   
\- Махать топором по дереву? - хмыкнул Двалин, но у него тут же вытянулось лицо, когда он увидел, что Кили подозвал Вель.   
\- Ты сможешь его унести? - тихо спросил Кили.   
Вель не могла ответить, но в янтарных глазах светилась преданность.   
\- Давай попробуем, хорошо?   
Кили поднял брата на руки и осторожно перевалил его через спину варга. Вель стояла уверенно, лапы у нее не разъезжались, но руки Фили бессильно свесились вниз, и повязка начала сползать с раненого плеча. Кили немедленно стащил брата обратно на землю. Совместными усилиями нужную руку примотали к туловищу и снова взвалили принца на варга. Вель сделала несколько осторожных шагов. Бесчувственное тело на ее спине покачивалось в такт движению, но не сваливалось. Кили шел рядом и, как мог, придерживал голову брата. Нори подобрал мечи Фили и пошел следом. Бифур тоже. Двалин, опомнившийся последним, в несколько огромных шагов догнал Кили и тронул его за плечо:   
\- Я же могу понести его на руках...   
\- Она справится, - тихо, но твердо ответил Кили. 

* * * 

Когда Фили открыл глаза, ему пришлось сразу же зажмуриться - настолько ярким было солнце, светившее прямо на его кровать. Впрочем, даже через прикрытые веки было видно, что солнце сразу же заслонила чья-то большая тень.   
\- Ты проснулся! - раздался над ним ликующий голос брата.   
\- Кили... - улыбнулся Фили и снова открыл глаза. Прямо перед его носом были зубы. Очень много острых зубов. Между зубами мотался здоровенный слюнявый язык. Пахло от этой композиции далеко не фиалками. Хотелось немедленно зажмуриться обратно. И зажать нос. И...   
Фили вздохнул, обнял варга за шею и уткнулся носом в шерсть.   
\- Прости меня.   
Вель осторожно лизнула его в плечо.   
\- Она цела? - поднял Фили глаза на брата. Кили улыбался.   
\- Несколько мелких царапин, зажили буквально на следующий день.   
\- Знаешь, я тогда потерял сознание, но потом в какой-то момент было ощущение странного сна: будто я еду верхом на...   
\- Это не сон, - Кили по-прежнему улыбался. - Она тебя донесла до дома.   
\- Я так и не понял, почему она меня спасла, - признался Фили.   
\- Потому что я тебя очень люблю. А она любит меня.   
\- Как я могу тебя отблагодарить? - Фили разомкнул объятия и взял Вель за оба уха. Волчица довольно зажмурилась.   
\- Ее уже отблагодарили, - засмеялся Кили.   
\- Теперь у нее ошейник усыпан бриллиантами? - поинтересовался Фили.   
\- Нет, теперь у нее есть два личных коврика.   
\- Да у нее и раньше в ковриках не было недостатка.   
\- Да, но это особые коврики. На нашем с тобой балконе и в комнате Торина.   
\- Пожалуй, надо подарить ей еще один. Если тебе не трудно, позови Балина, я скажу ему, какой купить и где положить.   
\- А как же ее запах? - насмешливо прищурился Кили. - Брат, я тебя не узнаю.   
Фили опустил глаза.   
\- Я так ошибался... но кто бы мог подумать, что зверь не поддастся зову крови...   
\- Сердце, - просто сказал Кили.   
\- Что?   
\- Любую, даже самую дикую, кровь качает сердце. Варг - большой зверь. У него большое сердце. И это сердце может вместить столько любви, что хватит даже на такого упрямца, как ты.


End file.
